New Moon pisses me off ch 22 rewrite
by evilember
Summary: How Shitelight: New Moon should have ended.


Well, that was an exhausting flight. I keep my aviators on to hide my fatigue and brush my hands over my high end blouse and pencil skirt after hours and hours of sitting. I've been in this sexy and uncomfortable outfit along with a pair of sexy and uncomfortable heels for a while, a consequence of running into Alice and her bad news right after work.

I will never understand how Alice's visions work, and how the mention of one of them was enough to send Edward to his death. I chalk it up to stress on her part. Because, come on, I was in Forks in her vision. I mean, really? I live in Seattle now.

As soon as we step off the plane I take my blackberry out of my pocket without skipping a beat. I call up Christian, my fiancé.

"Grey." I hear him snap. Did I block my number? Most likely. Habit, I guess.

"Hi Christian," I say nervously. He must have been wondering where I've been.

"Bella, I'm right over here, to your left. Can you see me?" he says just a little too softly, a little too calmly. I suspect I'm probably going to make up for everything I put him through with a punishment fuck later on. The thought is intriguing, and I've been holding onto that. It's been my ray of sunlight in this hour of shit covered darkness that I've had to spend with these goddamn annoying vampires.

I look around, ignoring Edward and Alice's confused stares, and the fact that they're rudely listening in on my conversation, and yes, I see him waiting behind the metal detectors. As I make my way over to him, a woman steps in front of my line of sight. Next thing I know, she's embracing me. Um, okay? Oh, she's cold. Another vampire.

"Thank you so much," she says in my ear. I want her off of me.

"Umm... yeah, you're welcome." I say offhandedly, as I see Christian making his way towards us. I sigh.

Next her arms are around Edward. "You will never put me through that again." she nearly growls.

"Sorry, Mom." I hear Edward say to her.

I take this opportunity to get out of this mess of people and make my way to Christian, as he's coming towards me.

"Thank you, Bella," I hear Edward's blonde doctor dad say to me as I'm walking in his general direction. "We owe y-"

His sentence is cut short when I walk right past him and into Christian's arms. He kisses me like there's no tomorrow, my poor man. When we each stop for breath, Christian looks over my shoulder and notices all the vampires gawking at us. Edward's head hangs low. He does not want to see me with someone else. I ignore him. Tough shit.

"Do you know these people?" Christian whispers to me.

"Yeah," I say in a normal voice. They'll hear us either way, so I might as well include them in the conversation. "Christian, these are the Colons, Edward and Alice's family. I might have mentioned them. They needed my help with an emergency."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Edward's dad introduces himself. The family patriarch steps forward and nods to the multibillionaire that is my fiancé.

God, this is so embarrassing. I do not want Christian knowing that I used to associate with these people.

"Christian Grey, Bella's fiancé." Christian says back, his voice clipped. His arm tightens around my waist. It couldn't be made any more obvious that he is not pleased in the slightest to meet Carlisle. He glances over at one of his bodyguards who is standing by the entrance.

"Of Grey Enterprises?" Edward asks, finally looking up and speaking.

"Yes, and I own quite a few hospitals." Christian says, eyeing Carlisle, in a friendly voice that is obviously fake. In reality, what he's saying is, 'Fuck with me and my fiancé again and you'll lose your job there.' "I'm glad my fiancé could help you with your family's dilemma." he concludes bitterly, with another obvious unspoken statement: 'Don't ever involve us in your mess again.'

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Edward's mom quickly chips in, trying to ease some of the awkwardness. Um, like that's possible. How can this moment not be awkward after the clean break they all gave me? I spot Edward's other sister and his big brother getting out of a Jeep and making their way towards us. Oh, no. I'm already anxious to leave.

"And thank you, Bella, for being there for Edward and all of us in this time of crisis." Edward's mom says to me once again.

"Sure," I say "Well... I'll see you when I see you." I say to all of them, turning to leave. I'm pretty sure they all know what I'm referring to. Hopefully, I'll see them never.

Christian nods to them and quickly tows me away, disregarding them, like they're just more admirers of his.

I eagerly keep pace with him. I couldn't be more happy to be rid of that family


End file.
